


Dwa różne życia

by LeiredeMont



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiredeMont/pseuds/LeiredeMont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fragment ze wspólnego życia Deana i Lisy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dwa różne życia

\- Niezły samochód.  
Dean, wyrwany z zamyślenia, odwrócił się błyskawicznie, gotowy rzucić jakąś odpowiedź.  
\- Dzięki, od lat zbierałem na tę toyotę, muszę jeszcze co nieco zamontować…  
Mężczyźni oddalili się, nadal dyskutując żywo i Dean ruszył w stronę swojego auta, kręcąc głową i próbując powstrzymać niezbyt wesoły uśmiech.  
Jego obecny samochód był zwyczajny, pasujący do zwyczajnego życia, jakie teraz prowadził. Impala – członek rodziny i ukochana Baby - drzemała w garażu, przykryta grubą folią, razem z kolekcją broni, fałszywych legitymacji i z dziennikiem ojca. Czasem Dean czuł się winny, że całe poprzednie życie zamknął pod zbierającą kurz folią, ale przestawał, gdy napływały ostatnie wspomnienia: diaboliczna istota w ciele jego brata, nierówna walka, podczas której on sam niemal stracił życie i piekielna otchłań, która rozwarła się z ogłuszającym szumem i na zawsze pochłonęła ich obu… Lucyfera i Michała… Sama i Adama.  
Nie mógł ich ocalić, więc zgodnie z ostatnim życzeniem Sama żył dalej. Lisa przyjęła go z otwartymi ramionami i dała mu szczęście, o jakim już dawno nawet nie marzył. Dostał więc to, czego pragnął, choć cena była wyższa niż mógł się spodziewać.

Droga z pracy do domu była krótka, zwłaszcza że jechał szybko, pamiętając o późniejszym wyjściu na kolację do nowej restauracji. Po piętnastu minutach jazdy parkował już pod domem.  
Zamarł, gdy tylko otworzył drzwi, po czym błyskawicznie znalazł się na środku salonu.  
\- Lisa! Ben! Hej!  
Nikt się nie odezwał.  
Dywan z przedpokoju zniknął, a ukryta pod nim pułapka na demony została zniszczona. Na środku leżało przewrócone krzesło, pod ścianą walało się kilka bibelotów.  
Dean, nie zatrzymując się dłużej, wbiegł na górę i zaglądał do pokojów, nawołując swoją dziewczynę i jej syna. Nigdzie nie było po nich śladu. Zbiegając na dół, gorączkowo wyszarpnął z kieszeni telefon i omal nie przewrócił wracającej właśnie z ogrodu Lisy.  
\- Dean! – ucieszyła się. – Nie wiedziałam, że już jesteś. Jak było w pracy?  
Dean zaniemówił na moment i tylko wpatrywał się w jej duże piwne oczy, którym patrzyła na niego ze spokojem.  
\- Gdzie jest Ben?! – wychrypiał.  
Lisa spojrzała na niego uważniej, ale nauczona doświadczeniem, pośpiesznie postarała się rozwiać wszelkie wątpliwości.  
\- Ben jest u sąsiadów, gra w piłkę z Markiem. Coś się stało?  
\- To – Dean zatoczył ręką koło. – Kiedy tu wszedłem, myślałem, że… Ta zniszczona pułapka...  
Lisa z czułością objęła go w pasie, wyczuwając napięcie jego mięśni.  
\- Remont, pamiętasz? Mieliśmy zacząć pojutrze, ale skoro mam teraz urlop, a ty tak ciężko pracujesz, pomyślałam, że mogę zacząć już dziś…  
\- A, no tak – mruknął Dean przeciągając spoconą ręką po włosach. Kojące ciepło bijące od Lisy uspokajało go, przypomniał sobie, że znów jest facetem prowadzącym zwyczajne życie, z piękną dziewczyną u boku, przybranym synem, zadbanym domkiem i stałą pracą. – Myślałem, że… nieważne.  
Przyciągnął Lisę mocniej i zanurzył nos w jej miękkich, czarnych włosach. Pachniały owocowym szamponem i świeżym powietrzem.   
Rozbawiona, zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję:  
\- Nie mogę się doczekać dzisiejszego wieczoru – szepnęła.   
\- Ja też – zapewnił ją. Miał ogromną ochotę ją pocałować, ale było coś, co nie dawało mu spokoju, dlatego po szybkim całusie stanowczo odsunął się od dziewczyny.  
\- Muszę coś zrobić.  
Pobiegł do piwnicy i po chwili wyłonił się stamtąd, niosąc wiadro z farbą i pędzel. Widząc, że Lisa otwiera usta, uprzedził ją:  
\- Muszę to naprawić. To kluczowa sprawa, rozumiesz. Za chwilę przyjdę na obiad.   
Lisa patrzyła na niego przez chwilę, po czym zagryzła usta. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, jak będzie przebiegał jej wymarzony wieczór, na który czekała od tygodnia: w trakcie kolacji Dean popadnie w zamyślenie, a przywołany do porządku, nagle zrobi się tak gadatliwy i wesoły, że nawet Ben zauważy, że coś jest nie tak. Po powrocie może nawet będzie cudowny seks, ale potem Dean wyślizgnie się z łóżka i usiądzie w kącie, z alkoholem i jedną z tych swoich ksiąg, których sam widok przyprawiał ją o dreszcze. Pogrążony w koszmarnych wspomnieniach, będzie szukał po raz kolejny odpowiedzi, których nie znajdzie.   
\- Oczywiście, kochanie. Idę do kuchni, podgrzeję zupę.   
Odwróciła się z wdziękiem charakterystycznym dla instruktorki jogi, próbując się uśmiechnąć, ale był to raczej grymas niż promienny uśmiech. Dean, zajęty malowaniem pentagramu, nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

KONIEC


End file.
